24 Hours
by Nina Falkestav
Summary: OzThird Watch crossover. Ryan O'reily gets into trouble and end up at the presinct where Maurice Boscorelli works.


Title: 24 hours

Author: Nina F.

Fandoms: Oz, Third Watch.

Disclaimer: No money made, although I wish there would be! Don't own them, never will. Runs into a corner and bawls at the injustice of that statement.

Summary: After being caught selling angeldust, Ryan is hoping that Boscorelli will slip him an 'get out of jail free'- card if he offers him some of his ...Services...

Rating: R, Slash.

Warnings: Swearing and some "petting."

Pairing: Ryan O'Reily from "Oz" and Maurice Boscorelli from "Third Watch."

Feedback: Love it! Please be gentile though.

Characters: Ryan O'Reily, Maurice Boscorelli, John "Sully" Sullivan and a mention of Madonna and Leon.

Beta: The fantabulous Sandra, whom without I would have made a fool of myself! Thanks for your advise, corrections, feedback, research help and above all your patience with me!

Author's notes: This story came about because I have always thought that Bosco and Ryan seemed rather alike somehow, both in character and the images of the actual actors. Thus a plot-bunny was born and the rest is history.

The funny thing is, Dean Winters has actually starred in "Third Watch", but as a different character. Also, Skipp Sudduth, who plays "Sully" in Third Watch, has a reocurring role in "Oz" and so does Leon.

Madonna, however, has nothing to do with "Oz" or "Third Watch" at all, that I know of...

The story is set about five to seven years prior to Ryan being arrested and sent to Oz. I don't know much about police prosedure or penal law, which I'm guessing anyone who does know about it and reads the story will soon see, so, my apologies. Also a big thanks to my alternate beta KattaHj, who, even if this is not her fandome at all, has helped me many times by sharing her experience and wisdome. Love you, dear!

24 Hours

11 a.m Tuesday morning. 

"Oh, come on, Boscorelli! You know you ain't got shit on me, and you're gonna have to let me go in 24 hours anyway, so why not do us all a favor and let me go now, huh? "

He was sounding quite superior and relaxed, trying to convince the officer that this was all unnecessary.

However, he himself knew only too well that there was lots of crap they could dig up on him...

And judging from his answer, Boscorelli probably knew about of some of that crap too.

"Yeah right! So you can get right back out there and sell more of that shit you keep selling, to young kids? No way; now get in the cage!"

"Fucking asshole..." Ryan muttered, as the officer pushed him through the door of the holding cell.

He'd never sold anything to kids, nor would he.

Even he had some sort of morals!

"Whatever you say, O'Reily..."

Boscorelli sounded quite amused, which pissed Ryan off even more.

_I have business to take care of, damn it! And Shannon's gonna fucking loose it when she hears about this! Fucking great 'new start' this'll make!_

He and Shannon had just come home from Hamburg yesterday evening. They had been there for a whole month. She had caught him cheating, again. They had had a fight and Shannon had demanded that he move out, but in the end they had decided on going to Hamburg to 'make a new start'. It had been great and they'd been hiding in their hotel room most of the time, when Shannon hadn't dragged him around town to shop for clothes or jewellery or on the occasional sightseeings she had forced him to tag a long for.

Ryan hated museums, but Shannon insisted that if they travled somewhere, they go to at least a few of the nearest big city's museums. She'd said that it might even do Ryan some good; get him cultivated.

_Cultivated, my ass!_

The only thing it had gotten him was bored out of his mind!

Of course, there was the small fact that, on their their first visit to one of the countless museeums, Ryan pretended to have lost Shannon, but in truth he had snuck off to the red light district to get laid, and had done so on numerous other occasions, too. Once he had got back to the hotel, he had called her and told her he had lost her and gone home. There was no reason for Shannon to know about those little escapades though. Besides, he deserved a reward after looking at painting after painting with nothing but people in funky clothing who were all dead by now.

The sound of the officer's voice, as the man continued, brought him back from his dreams.

"...However, nothing you can say will change the fact that you'll have to wait here until some poor unfortunate bugger will have the time and doubtful pleasure of questioning you, and that that poor unfortunate bugger is bound to end up being me. In short, whatever you have to say for yourself won't change the fact that until 11 a.m tomorrow morning, your ass is mine..."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, you wish!" Boscorelli snorted, still amused, before turning more serious. "If I were you I'd shut that pretty little trap, though. You should know by now that people around here don't kindly to loudmouths."

"Cocksucker..."

Ryan sat down on the hard bunk in the holding-cell and, sullenly, gave up.

Unless some miracle happened, he was stuck in this shithole for 24 hours and there was nothing he could do about it!

All because of a few bags of angel dust, and that self-righteous, constantly leering, cocksucking asshole of a cop, Maurice-fucking-Boscorelli!

If he at least had been Irish, Ryan might have had something good to say about him.

Hell, maybe he could have even worked out some sort of a deal with him, like he had with some of the other cops in the area. But oh no! The fucker was French, or some such shit!

"Fucking frog eater..." Ryan mumbled under his breath. "Hey! I wanna make a phone call!"

"Yeah? Well, too bad. The phone is taken. I have to call the restaurant down the street to order lunch. Froglegs-to-go."

"Ha, ha, funny..."

"I do what I can to amuse you lowlifes that come in here every day... It's a tough job, but I guess somebody has to do it..."

Ryan wasn't very amused at all.

The officer walked past the cell, looking disgustingly happy with himself.

"Fuck off..."

"Love you too, O'Reily," the officer said and blew him a kiss while walking away.

And then there it was again, that smug fucking smile. The fucker had Ryan right where he wanted him now, and they both knew it.

Ryan sighed and laid down on the hard bunk, knowing it would be a long wait.

13 p.m Tuseday afternoon.

"Hey!"

"What now, O'Reily?" Bosco sighed, without looking up.

_The man is almost more trouble than it's worth keeping him here!_

But now that Boscorelli finally had him here, and he had been booked and processed, Bosco would be damned if he was going to let him out earlier than he had to!

Besides, if he was lucky, O'Reily might feel like ratting on some shark bigger than himself, in exchange for being let out early or having his upcoming sentence reduced.

In any case, Bosco wouldn't know that until he or someone else had questioned the guy, and right now he didn't have the time, nor the energy, to do it.

"Hey!"

"What!"

Bosco turned he attention from the papers on his desk and turned the chair around to face the inmate

"Don't we get any fucking lunch in here! I'm hungry!"

"Too bad. You're gonna have to wait."

"For what! Wait for one of you pigs to get off your lazy asses and feed us!"

"Oh for Christ's sakes!" Bosco pulled out one of the drawers in his desk, got his lunchbox out and took one of the sandwiches in it.

He walked up to the holding cell, stuck the hand he was holding the sandwich in through the little hole in the door, and threw the sandwich at the Mick.

"There! Now, just shut up and eat that already so we can finally have some peace and quiet in here!"

Ryan didn't thank him but just started munching on the sandwich, while mumbling something under his breath.

"Don't you know it's not very nice swearing at the hand that feeds you...?"

It was, of course, a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, well if you hadn't brought me in here for fucking nothing, I would be out there getting lunch on my own, so don't expect any fucking gratitude from me, pal!" Ryan said, food still in his mouth.

"Selling angel dust isn't 'nothing'; it could give you at least 5 years in prison; oh, and I know far better than to expect any gratitude or even manners from you, O'Reily," Bosco said calmly and returned to his chores.

_FIVE YEARS! FUCK!_

Starting to sell angel dust, besides just using it, had been one of Ryan's less thought through decisions, and now he wasn't so sure that it had been such a good idea...

4.30 pm Tuesday afternoon.

Ryan was getting desperately bored...

He was used to keeping busy; whether he was juggling the chores with his gang, partying, trying to hide his screwing-around from Shannon (and succeeding to do so, mostly...) or, sometimes, running from the cops.

Sitting in a locked iron cage all day was, however, not one of his favourite pass-times, and sitting there now, he was starting to feel quite claustrophobic. Small spaces never had been a favourite in his book, and the nervousness of perhaps spending five years in a fuckhole quite like this was starting to wear through his skin...

Lunch had finally come.

_Fucking disgusting pea soup!_

And gone.

And so, now there was nothing to do but to wait.

"Yo! When are you gonna let me out of here, huh!"

"I told you; your ass is mine until 11 am tomorrow morning!" Bosco shouted as he passed by, on his way to somewhere, smiling as usual.

Ryan wished he was able to run around freely like the cop!

_Shit! Don't panic! That's the last thing you need right now, and exactly what they want you to do! Don't let them fucking break you!_

"Hey! Where the fuck are you going!" he shouted after Bosco, who had been sitting at his desk all day.

Ryan was quite curious as to why the cop was in such a hurry all of a sudden.

"None of your fucking business, O'Reily," Bosco shouted back, quite happily.

"So, you're telling me I'm gonna have to sit in this fucking fuckhole until tomorrow!"

Bosco walked back to the netted door of the holding cell.

"O'Reily, you of all people should know the routine by now," he said and sighed. "Yes, we're going to keep you in there until 11 a.m tomorrow morning, or longer if we find there are grounds to charge you with anything more serious."

The officer sounded like he was talking to a baby and it pissed Ryan off royally! However, there was nothing he could do about it, which, of course, made him even more pissed!

"Yeah! Well you ain't gonna find anything!"

_I hope!_

"Oh, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. We've got eyes and ears all over this town and someone is bound to have picked up on at least some of the shit we know you've been up to. And if we can find some evidence or a witness that says you've been up to the no-good we know for a fact you have been, you're going away for a long time, that's for sure. Not to mention the charge we already have on you for the angel dust!"

_Oh fuck!_ Ryan thought. _I sure as hell hope they don't find anyone! Especially not anyone to tell them about that heist we did at the jeweller's...Or what happened to Bobby 'boom-boom' Burrano..._

If they found that out, Ryan would be seriously fucked!

He knew he needed to keep the appearance of self-confidence up though, so he took care not to move a single muscle in his face or body that could give him away.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." he said, as the officer was walking away again.

5 P.M Tuesday afternoon.

Ryan couldn't stand this fuckhole anymore!

The small space, the heat of the late New York summer afternoon spent in a precinct with no air-conditioning, the thought of what might happen if he was convicted, the lack of food, ( that sandwich had been far too little to make him full and lunch had simply been too disgusting to touch,) and that fucking frog-eater walking past the cell every so often, leering, had driven him near crazy!

"Hey!"

Bosco slumped and faked slamming his head into his desk.

"What do you want now!"

" I'm bored!"

"Yeah? Well boo-fucking-hoo! No one wants to know how you're feeling, so just shut the fuck up already, O'Reily..."

"Hey, isn't there anything to do in this fucking place!" Ryan continued to complain.

"Didn't you hear me!"

"Yeah I heard you, you cocksucker, but maybe I wasn't talking to you, huh!"

"Oh, I see. My sincerest apologies. Who, pray tell, were you talking to then?"

" What!"

Before Bosco could open his mouth, Ryan had finally understood.

"Oh. Well, I was talking to her, you asshole!" he said and pointed to a woman in a uniform.

"Oh, I see... You were talking to detective Wilkinson, were you?"

"Um, uh, yeah...Wilkinson..."

"Her name isn't Wilkinson, you stupid idiot! Now, if you have to talk to anyone, you talk to me, and when you're not talking to me, you're gonna shut up, OK!"

Ryan was humiliated at being tricked that way. He should have seen it coming.

There was nothing more he could say right now though, and so he just mumbled a sullen: "Yeah, whatever..." and sat down on the bunk again. He didn't want the officer to have the last word though, and so he yelled: "I want something to read!"

"Oh, and you have gotten the impression that, in here, we have magazines and books for the suspects to amuse themselves with, until we have time to question them? We're not a fucking hair-salon, O'Reily!"

"I know that, you fucker! I just...!"

"What!"

"Nothing," he said, sounding spiteful.

"Fine! Actually, thinking about it, I didn't think you could read."

It was closer to home than Ryan wanted to admit.

He could read, but only if he moved his lips while doing it.

"Hey, fuck you!"

" Like I said before: 'You wish.'"

After a while, Ryan saw how one of the younger female secretaries at the front desk took a magazine from her handbag and begun reading it, probably in lack of something useful to do. The next time she looked his way, he smiled one of his most charming smiles and winked at her.

5.30 P.M Tuesday afternoon

By now his continual flirting with the secretary was starting to pay off, and he was really pleased with himself when he saw her quietly leave the desk, sneak up to the cage, and stick the magazine through the hole in the door.

"What the fuck!"

Officer Boscorelli had seen her.

Ryan quickly reached his hand out and almost snatched the magazine from her hands before she or Boscorelli could do anything about it.

"But... But I was finished with it, and I figured since he seemed..." the secretary stammered helplessly

Bosco sighed, feeling it wasn't worth it this time.

"Fine."

As she walked off, he mumbled: " Fucking 'temp'..."

Ryan gave a full victory-smile.

"Get that smirk off your face, O'Reily, or I'll come in there and take it off of you!"

"What smirk, Officer Boscorelli?" Ryan cooed.

"Do you want that magazine, or do you want me to come in and take it from you!"

"Try it," Ryan snorted, laid back, and started reading.

Bosco swore a silent oath but left it alone and returned to his seat.

6.15 P.M Tuesday evening.

As Bosco returned from the errand he had been on, and walked past the holding cell, he heard a by now familiar voice.

"Hey!"

Bosco kept walking.

"HEY!"

The officer rolled his eyes.

"What, O'Reily!"

"I need to go to the fucking toilet, O.K!"

"Yeah! Well you're gonna have to wait until--"

"--Come on, man, I really need to go!"

He did!

"Jesus, O'Reily! You're like a fucking child! Hasn't anyone taught you to tell someone before you're in a hurry? Didn't you ever go to kindergarten? Or did you just cut too many classes for them to manage to teach you anything?"

Ryan felt very much humiliated!

The fact was, he had been trying to catch someone's attention for 20 minutes now, but no one in here seemed to give a rat's ass about the people they had in their custody.

"Hey, go to hell! Besides, I thought you said I wasn't supposed to talk to anyone but you; now, how the fuck am I supposed to tell you stuff when you're not here huh!"

_This must be what it's like to be married_, Bosco thought.

"Oh stop sounding like you're my fucking wife, O'Reily!"

Never the less, Bosco walked up to the holding-cell door.

"Go screw yourself, Boscorelli!"

"Gee, I love it when you talk dirty to me, 'honey'. Now, you want out so you can go to the bathroom! 'Cause I could just as easily let you sit there and stew."

Under any other circumstance, Ryan would have jumped the officer for making the kind of joke he just had, but he really needed to go now, and so he just mumbled some swearwords under his breath.

"What was that!"

"Yeah, I want out, you fucker!"

"All right, shut up then and let's get a move-on! I've got more important things to do than to herd scumbags to the fucking bathroom and back all night."

He un-locked the door and opened it.

Ryan mumbled some barely noticeable swearwords and lumbered out of the cell.

"Hrm-hrm!"

"What!"

Ryan turned around to look at the officer, now standing just behind him. He was holding up a pair of cuffs.

"Oh, come on, man! Like I'm gonna run!"

"Well, with you, I ain't taking chances, so you better shut up, give me your wrist, and like it."

O'reily groaned but did what the officer told him to do, and the officer put one side of the cuff on Ryan's wrist and one on his own..

Once in the bathroom Ryan said: "Uncuff me!"

"Yeah, right!" Bosco snorted. "Who the fuck do you think you're kidding, huh?"

"Look, I need to pee and I gotta use both my hands, and your hand ain't coming anywhere near my dick, so fucking uncuff me!"

"Sorry. No can do. Department procedures paragraph 92 section 5 state that--"

It was obivous that the pig was enjoying this and it drove Ryan seriously close to loose his temper!

"--JUST FUCKING UNCUFF ME, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Even though he was still cuffed, he faced the officer and took a step closer to him, looking threatening. He was about five inches taller than the officer, something which he hoped might help get him some respect from the other man.

He had no such luck though.

"You looking to threaten me there, O'Reily? Well, too bad, 'cause I ain't scared of you. I've had scum worse than you in my custody and survived. Besides, I thought you were smarter than to knock down a police officer in his own precinct, considering it would end up leaving you in a cage for a hell of a lot longer than 24 hours or even 5 years, but then again, thinking about it, maybe you haven't got that much brains..."

All of a sudden, Ryan, who had been staring the officer in the eyes, felt a warm hand sneak up and touch his chest.

Before he could think about what the heck was going on though, the officer pushed him so he had to take a step back to his original place.

"...Either way, the cuffs stay on, so chill out."

Still a bit confused, Ryan mumbled something unhearable and started to 'un-pack' himself, all the while continuing to mumble.

A few seconds later, he was finally getting the relief he so desperately needed!

He felt reasonably good and as uninhibited as he could with the officer's hand so close to his 'member', until he saw where the officer's eyes were rested.

"Hey, knock it off, you asshole!"

"What!"

The officer sounded like he didn't have the slightest idea why Ryan was pissed off.

"Oh, you know exactly what! Stop staring at my fucking d--"

"--You think I was staring at your dick, O'Reily! You've really got some serious self-esteem there! But, you know, regardless of what you think about yourself, your fucking dick ain't all that impressive, so why the fuck would I be interested in it! "

"I don't know. I do know you're a lying sack of shit for denying that you stared at it though, 'cause you did, and you and I both know it."

"Oh, you're one fucked up asshole, O'Reily!" Boscoreli snorted. "That angel dust gotten to you so much that you're hallucinating? 'Cause I can tell you right now that I have absolutely no interest in your dick, and I've got more important things to do than to stand around arguing with you, so let's go!"

The officer started walking before Ryan had the slightest chance to tuck himself in, dragging Ryan with him.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"Oh, you weren't finished?" Boscorelli asked, sounding innocent, letting Ryan know he had done it all on purpose... "Well, may I suggest that you shut the fuck up and concentrate on what you're supposed to!"

"Asshole..." Ryan mumbled, as he tucked himself away safely.

"You done!"

"Yeah..."

"Fine! Then let's go!"

Once again, Ryan wasn't quite prepared for the harsh jerk on the cuffs, and so he half stumbled his way out of the restroom, until he regained his footing and could walk normally.

When they got back to the holding-cell, Bosco, whilst still keeping a very close eye on Ryan, walked into the cell and snatched the magazine.

"This, you're done with, until you start talking and tell us what we want to hear!"

_Snitch! Me! No fucking way! _

_Not unless it can give me a deal at least..._

"I'm not telling you dick, you cocksucker!"

"Fine."

"Fine! Besides, that magazine was all crap anyways!"

_Who the hell is interested in knowing if Madonna is doing it with Leon or what-the-fuck-his-name-is anyway_

"Well, good," Bosco said, taking the cuffs off of Ryan. " I'm glad to hear you won't be missing it then, now get in!"

He got a hold of Ryan's shirt and nearly threw him into the holding cell.

"Hey! That's fucking police brutality, I could fucking sue you for that!"

"Be my guest, you asshole."

6.45 PM Tuesday evening.

Lying on the bunk that was temporarily his, Ryan realised that he was getting hungrier by the minute. That meant it was probably close to dinner time. He also realised that he hadn't told Shannon that he wouldn't be home for dinner. It was a deal they had; whatever shit he was up to, wherever he was, and whatever chick he was with, unless he told her beforehand, he would call her to let her know he was still alive but wouldn't be coming home just yet. Tonight he hadn't done that, and she was bound to be, if not worried, then, at the very least, pissed with him.

"Yo! I want to make my fucking phone call!"

Boscorelli pondered telling him that the phone was still taken, but then gave in.

_It might be good to be kind of nice to him, that way he might be more benevolent...If he doesn't shut his fucking, complaining trap soon though..._

"All right, all right, I'm coming."

The cop came up to the door and opened it for him so he could step out.

Once on the outside, Boscorelli held up the cuffs again.

"What the fuck, man! You know I ain't gonna run, so give me a fucking break, huh?"

"Are you gonna give me an excuse to get rough on you there, O'Reily? 'Cause I will."

"No..." Ryan mumbled, feeling quite defeated.

He held out his wrist and sighed.

"Both this time."

"Fine!"

He put his other wrist up and got cuffed on both hands, once again sighing

"...Look, Shannon, I know that, but what the fuck am I to do, huh? You know as well as I do that if they say I'm not getting out before 11 a.m tomorrow morning, I'm not getting out before 11 a.m tomorrow morning, and there ain't a goddamn thing I can do about it..."

She continued to scream at him, making his head hurt.

"Yeah, I know I promised we'd go see your mom tomorrow, but can't you just call and tell her we'll be late? I mean it doesn't take more than two hours to get there and if I'm out at eleven, with the busses and sub, I can be home at, say two."

He gave himself ample time before he had to be home, knowing he'd be in no mood to go directly home to her nagging.

"I can have a shower, change, and then we can go over to Matthew's, borrow the car and be on the road by 3 o'clock. With any luck, we can be at your mother's at 5, or even 4.30."

"You know there's a speed limit in this town, right, O'Reily? Well, it's supposed to be

upheld..." Ryan heard from behind the desk by the phone.

"Oh, shut up! No, not you Shannon, not you!"

He glared at Boscorelli.

He hadn't needed that. He was in enough trouble with Shannon as it was!

"Look--" he wanted to interrupt her before she got into hysterical-mode again.

_OH GOD! Please just let her stop her fucking nagging!_

"Yes! I promise I'll be out by 10. They ain't got shit on me, baby!"

_Except that charge for selling angel dust, which means I'll have to appear in court in about a month! _he thought sarcastically.

_I'll tell her about that once all of this is over though. One step at a time... _

"Right. Sure we don't have anything on you, just-- "

"--For god sakes, man!" Ryan hissed at Bosco before going back to Shannon, saying: "Yeah, so if we're on the road by 3 we'll be at you mother's at 4.30. Just call and tell her th--"

"--Time's up, O'Reily!"

He turned to face the cop, momentarily taking the phone from his ear.

It was a welcome break!

"Yeah, O.K, I just gotta--"

The officer interrupted him.

"-Now."

"Fine, you asshole!"

He turned his attention back to the phone.

"Shannon, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow, baby. Sleep tight."

He hung up before she could start yelling at him again, actually rather grateful that the officer had pryed him from the phone!

8 P.M Tuesday evening.

"Working late, Bosco?"

As Bosco lifted his head, he saw Sully standing by his desk.

"Yeah, too much paperwork and not enough time...Thank god they're still paying us for overtime," Bosco sighed.

"That one yours?" Sully asked

Ryan felt humiliated being talked about that way, like he was an ape in the zoo.

" Yup. Ryan O'Reily...Busted him this morning for selling PCP--"

"--I was fucking framed!"

" Save your sob-stories for the judge, O'Reily," Bosco shouted at him, without so much as turning his head. "With your 'honest face', if you're lucky, she might even listen to them." Then he turned around, leered and continued: "You might be worse off if 'she' is a guy though..."

No answer from Ryan, just some quiet mumblings.

_Oh, what blessed silence!_ Bosco thought.

8 P.M Tuesday evening.

Half an hour later, Bosco was done with his latest report.

He decided he might as well take the bull by the horns and question O'Reily. After all, they would have to let him go the next morning. Also, Bosco thought the Mick might have been stewing long enough in that cage to feel like giving up some of the bigger sharks in town, but not so long that he would be so pissed with the officers that he would want to withhold more information than usual, out of spite.

Bosco walked up to the cage and found O'Reily sound asleep.

_Well, it's a change from having him complain every other second_, Bosco thought.

He contemplated not waking the other man, but knew that he'd have to question him sooner or later and now that he had the time, he might as well get to it.

He opened the door, walked in and slapped at Ryan's feet.

"Wakey-wakey!"

Ryan flew up.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hey! Settle the fuck down, will ya!"

"Look, you fucking scare--! What the fuck do you want, Boscorelli!"

"It's interrogation time, me boyo."

Bosco leered at him again.

At that point, Ryan would have done anything to be able to snap the officer's neck, but that was a bad idea...

Ryan felt his stomach rumble.

The thought of being interrogated made him a bit nervous.

He was a good liar; a great liar at that, but even great liars fucked up at some point...

But he also knew far better than to show that he was nervous, and so he just said: "fine, whatever..." sounding as cocky as he could, and lumbered out of the cell.

"What the hell kind of hour is this to be questioning people anyway, huh! I mean it's gotta be, like, fucking nine o´clock at night! It ain't fair, questioning a guy at this time of night!"

"Oh my heart just bleeds for you, O'Reily!" Bosco replied, sounding overly-dramatic. "Just shut up and come with me, will ya!"

Bosco cuffed Ryan and then, without warning, started dragging him along, and Ryan, still not prepared, stumbled, as usual.

"All right, all right, I'm fucking coming, man, don't walk so fucking fast..."

10.00 P.M Tuesday night.

Two hours later, they were done and Ryan could finally breathe relatively easy. He had tried to offer some information to the officer, but all he had to offer was old news or of no use to the pigs.

They had busted him at a most inopportune time...

The guy he had bought the tits off was apparently in jail already.

_Seems like they've been busy while I was away..._

And since he and Shannon had just been to Hamburg he wasn't into the latest rumours.

_Damn it!_ He thought. _I knew we shouldn't have fucking gone...! That girl I met was a real piece of work though... What was her name again? Helga?...Firm ass, nice big tits, and being inside her..._

He had to stop himself in order not to get hard.

Not that he would have known all that much about the latest comings and goings if he hadn't been to Hamburg either...

That was the downside of leading one of the smaller gangs in town; No one ever let you in on anything. They just didn't have any respect!

He could have given up someone from the heist at the jeweller's or from the 'Burrano-thing', but dared not in fear of incriminating himself .

The rest he had was rather useless since someone had snitched before him. He'd have to investigate that when he got out; see who had beat him to a deal.

There was a few guys he knew about, but even he was not stupid enough to rat on them or he'd end up dead as soon as he set foot on the street again.

Either way, the fact that he had not offered any useful information meant that the copper was unhappy with him and that as long as he was in their custody, he was bound to be questioned again.

For now, all he could do was concentrate on resting, as well as planning what he would do the next time they came at him with their questions.

11.30 P.M Tuesday night.

Bosco finished up the last of his final report, sighed in relief and stretched. Now he could finally make his way home.

That's when he remembered the man in the cage behind him. It had been quiet for a while, and Bosco was guessing that the interrogation had taken as much out of the Irishman as it had out of him, even though the Mick had made sure to look completely unfazed the entire time Bosco was asking him his questions.

Regardless of the fact that O'Reily had kept a tight front and not revealed anything, and that that ticked the officer to pieces, Bosco knew he'd better let the guy out and let him go to the bathroom before he himself went home, or they'd end up getting sued by the bastard or some such crap...

Besides, he needed to change tactics if he was to get anything out of O'reily, and he thought that if he treated the guy nicely, he might spill the beans more easily tomorrow.

"Hey, O'Reily!"

Ryan woke up, again with a jerk, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and crankily said: "What!"

"You want to go to the 'John' one more time tonight? If you do, you'd better hurry up 'cause I'm going home and nobody's gonna want anything to do with you after that."

"Yeah, O.K."

He was a bit surprised that the officer had thought about him, and almost sounded decent when he was talking to him. It was a nice change, even though Ryan couldn't quite figure out what the officer was playing at.

"All right, let's go then."

Bosco opened the door and let Ryan out and Ryan held his wrists out voluntarily.

"Naw, man, that's O.K. You're not gonna run, right?"

"Right..."

_What the fuck! Why is he all nice to me! Does he think I'm gonna start snitching just 'cause he's decided to treat me like a human being! Or is this about something else?_

Suddenly, Ryan remembered the episode in the bathroom, as well as some of the banter he and cop had exchanged. Had Ryan not been so worried about what Shannon would say when he came home, he might have given it more thought before, but thinking about it now, he realised what that tension in the air was all about...

_"...Until 10 a.m tomorrow morning, your ass is mine..." _

_"Get that smirk off your face, O'reily, or I'll come in there and take it off of you!"_

_"...With your honest face, if you're lucky, she might even listen to them. You might be worse off if 'she' is a guy though..."_

_"Gee, I love it when you talk dirty to me, 'honey'."_

And then of course,

_"...Love you too, O'reily." _

Not to mention the kiss the officer had blown him!

The cop was coming on to him!

_This could be useful! So, I ain't got nothing to offer as far as snitching goes, but if the man gets what he wants in this department, then maybe..._

The thought was repulsive to him, but considering that he was facing at least five years in prison and this might mean getting a 'get out of jail free'-card, it might be worth it.

"Hey! O'reily! Are you coming or not!"

_Maybe I was just imagining..._ Ryan thought, hearing the officer's tone.

He started walking towards the bathroom, Bosco falling in behind him as he passed the officer.

When they finally reached the men's room, Bosco found he too really needed to go.

All the coffee he had had in the last few hours, in order to stay awake, was starting to crave his attention.

Once inside the bathroom and standing in front of the urinal, Ryan decided it was time to test the officer...

He slowly and quite seductively un-packed himself and started peeing.

"You mind if I join you there, O'reily? You're not gonna do anything stupid, right?"

"No, sure. Like I said, I ain't gonna run."

_You just went straight for the bite, didn't you?_

Ryan had to fight to keep a sneer from appearing on his face and give him away.

Bosco unzipped and joined Ryan by the trench.

Ryan, not being desperate this time, took his time getting his business done, trying his best to have his body language exude sensuality.

It really wasn't much different from the tactics he used on the girls in every bar or club he was in, and he quickly slipped into the roll of the Casanova.

A few seconds later...

_Bingo!_

He saw the officer's eyes drawn towards his dick.

" You...Liking what you see there?" Ryan said.

"Well, it ain't the biggest thing I've ever seen if that's what you mean..." Bosco replied

He sounded sure of himself, but it was mostly a front.

_WHAT THE FUCK! Is that Mick-bastard coming on to me! _

Ryan snorted in reply.

"You're a man to talk..." He said, and threw a glance at Boscos 'member'.

By now, the initial shock of realisation that another man was coming on to him was starting to ebb away, and Bosco suddenly had an idea: _This could be useful...If he's coming on to me and I play along, who knows what the bastard will spill..._

_It won't hold up in court, but neither does the stuff informants tell you..._

He unnoticeable took a deep breath and threw himself into the situation head first.

"So, I take it you don't like what you see then?" he said, quite huskily.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with what you've got, I guess...And you talk a pretty good game too from what I can hear...What I'm wondering is, is that mouth of yours just for talking or is it just as good for other things?"

_What the fuck! What the hell do you think you're doing, O'reily!_

But there was no use going back now...

_Jeez!_ Bosco thought.

But he was quite certain that the Mick knew more than he was claiming to know, and if Bosco could solve one of the cases they currently had archived as unsolved, that might mean a step up for him.

He tucked himself in, and took a few steps away from the urinal.

"Well, why don't you come here and find out?" He said, trying his best to sound sure of what he was doing.

From the look on O'reily's face, and from judging what the Mick did next, Bosco did pretty well...

Ryan tucked himself in too, pulled up his zipper and slid closer to Bosco.

"See, what I like about my body..." Ryan whispered huskily, " besides the fact that it's one hell of a good looking body, and it draws chicks to it like a fucking magnet..."

"Yeah right," Bosco snorted, feeling the close and dangerous presence of the Mick make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"...Is that it has so many possibilities..."

Ryan stared Bosco's body up and down, lust in his eyes.

_That's right...I'm fucking good at this. Doesn't matter if it's got big tits or a big Adams apple, I can get anyone I want..._ Ryan cheered himself.

"It's got a mouth; for talking or...Licking..."

He licked a trail from the top of Bosco's Adams apple down to the dip in his throat.

Jeez! Bosco thought. _All right, just relax and play along._

"Oh yeah...?" He said, trying to sound quite seductive himself.

"Yeah...And together with the teeth, it's great for biting..."

Ryan bit down on the sensitive area at the nape of Boscos's neck and Bosco all of a sudden found...

He liked it...

He also realised he needed to take more initiative, and so he said: "I think it's pretty good for kissing, actually..."

"Oh, you do, huh? Well, let's see just how good..."

Before he knew it, the Irishman had planted his mouth on his own, and his tongue in Bosco's mouth.

Ryan never thought he'd end up doing this with a man, but now that he was in the middle of it, he didn't think it felt all that different from touching and kissing a woman...

Sure the lips were a bit dryer and maybe not as plump, and the skin on the face and neck was rougher and it scraped you tongue a bit as you licked it. It also tasted a bit different; tasted of salty sweat and musk, but come to think of it, it wasn't all that unpleasant.

If it just hadn't been for what his father had told him all those years ago...

But then again, fuck dear old dad and his ideals! He'd never done Ryan any good anyway...

Besides, this was a once in a lifetime thing. A necessary course of action to fuck over one of New York's most annoying, self-righteous police-pigs, and Ryan knew that his father most certainly wouldn't have a problem with that! In fact, he would have more than likely applauded it!

"Hm... Pretty good, I'd say..." Ryan said, after they had broken the kiss. "On a scale of ten, I give it an eight, at least..."

"Glad you like it, " Bosco returned." It might not be much, but it's my mouth and I'm proud of it..."

"So, what other kind of assets do you have?" Ryan said and clenched Bosco's butt-cheeks in his hands.

"Oh, I don't know...There's always my hands..." Bosco returned the favour by cupping Ryan's ass in his two hands. " You know what they say about men with big hands, right?"

"Oh, I know all right," Ryan said and turned himself loose from the officer's grip on his ass. "So, what's the size of yours...?"

He brought Bosco's hands forth and held them in between himself and the officer.

"Well, they're of a reasonable size, I guess..." he judged, continuing: "You know what I'm wondering...?"

"What...?" Bosco said, finding that he almost felt impatient to know what was going to happen next.

" I wonder...Just what would happen if you combine the two...? Hands..." He held the officers hand up a bit higher, made the officer hold out his index finger. " And mouth..." he licked the finger once, from bottom to top, and then took it in his mouth...

He sucked gently, and controlling Bosco's hand, moved in and out of his mouth.

Bosco, against his own will, groaned. But as the Irishman continued his administrations, and Bosco felt the bulge in his pants starting to push against the fabric of them, he realised that he really didn't give a damn about becoming hard for the administrations from a man. He was enjoying it far too much.

"Actually, it feels rather good, I'd say..." Bosco said, having regained his senses a bit.

Ryan, suddenly stopped and freed his mouth from Bosco's finger, leaving it, as well as Bosco, cold and hungry for more.

"Oh? Well, I'm glad..." Ryan said. "So what do you think happens if you combine your hands and some other part of someone's body?"

"Hmm...I don't know...You mean...like this?" Bosco said and put his hands under O'reily's wife-beater, caressing the soft skin on the other man's ribs, rubbing soft circles on it.

"Yeah... Like that..." Ryan moaned.

"So how about this? This feel any good?" Bosco said, continuing up Ryan chest, then freeing the Irishman's body from the wife-beater in one soft, flowing, sensual movement.

"Oh yeah...! Good..."

Ryan had his eyes closed, obviously enjoying himself.

"Good..." Bosco echoed.

Now Ryan was also starting to caress Bosco's body, but on top of the shirt since Bosco had it tucked into his pants. It didn't take long though, before the Irishman started tugging on it, pulling it up from Boscorelli's pants, and working at the buttons.

While he was doing this, Bosco continued to move his hands over the Irishman's slim body. Along the long straight back, his shoulder blades protruding under the pale white skin, and further down his fleshy flanks. Feeling his bare chest, almost free from hair except a small fuzz. Down his chest to his upper abdomen and the solar plexus, following the ribs on their way around to the back, tracing a rather aggressively red scar, seemingly quite newly made, the scar tissue shiny and even softer than the rest of the Mick's body. Moving down to the lower abdomen; this too covered with a small fuzz. Soft to the touch, but still rather coarse hairs to run his hands through...

By now, they were both so lost in the intriguing new world of the body of a man, that they had no time to think about rhyme and reason, right or wrong, morals and ideals.

Done with the buttons and now having a bare chest to play with, Ryan, as if he was playing "follow the leader", mimiced Bosco and moved his hands down to Bosco's waist,

moving them through the rough and definitely more ample hairs of Bosco's stomach. He let his hands stay there for a while, drawing small circles on the man's lower abdomen.

Bosco was mesmerised.

"So...Good..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

That gave Ryan the go ahead. No more fun and games; this was negotiation time...

With one deep breath, he concentrated, sharpening his mind, but still working hard to keep out the demons telling him this was wrong.

This was a necessary action.

He masterfully slipped his hand into Bosco's open fly, his hand moving like only the hand of a retired pick-pocket could.

Then he slowly moved his hand further in to Bosco's pants and cupped the officer's bulging dick in his hand, massaging it ever so tenderly and slowly, up and down.

Up and down, up and down, up and down...

Bosco was in a world of his own. With his eyes closed, his other senses took over. The world seemed much more acute, every sound, touch, taste stronger and closer.

He had to stop!

"Hey, maybe this--"

"--Shh...Keep you eyes closed," Ryan's raspy voice ordered him.

"O.K..."

Bosco could hardly wait to see where this was leading!

Having massaged Bosco's dick for quite a while, Ryan smoothly moved his hand out of Bosco's pants, slipping the officer's dick out though the opening in the fly. When it was out in the open, Ryan momentarily let go, changing his grip.

Bosco took a deep sudden breath, surprised by the feel of the cold, sharp zipper against the shaft of his penis and then the feel of cold air on the member itself. Soon enough tough, he was back in the warmth of the Irishman's hand.

He caught himself thinking it was lucky it was so late at night or they might get disturbed. Then it dawned on him that there was still people in the building, making it quite possible that they would be joined by someone eventually. He was far too gone to care though, and so he shoved that thought to the back of his head, together with the guilt and shame and all other feelings that didn't matter at the moment.

Then he felt Ryan's fist close harder around his dick, pumping up and down.

"Gee, O'reily...You're really good at this, you know...Doing it for someone else..."

"That bother you?"

"No, not exactly...Just surprises me, is all..." He had to stop his train of words to moan at the Mick's actions. "Word on the street is, you're straighter than straight, and that anyone even suggesting otherwise either changes his mind real quick, or ends up in a hospital, severely..." Just before he got the last word out, Ryan touched him with such grace that it was hard to continue. "...Uh...!" he groaned, "...Mangled..."

"Yeah..." Ryan said, thinking: _that's the way..._"Yeah, I talk a good game...'Talk' being the, what's the word...?" He stopped what he was doing, and Bosco, eager for the Irishman to continue, quickly groaned: "imperative...?"

"That's right... The imperative word..."

"I see..."Bosco said.

"Yeah..."

_Oh, I've got you wrapped around my little finger, don't I...?_ Ryan thought, having noticed Bosco's inability to speak just a moment ago.

"Speaking of talking...I think you and I should have a little chat..." Ryan continued.

He closed his hand a bit harder around Bosco's cock, adding more friction.

"Yeah? About what...?"

"About those little charges you have on me..."

At first Bosco didn't think he had heard him correctly.

"The charges...?"

"Yeah..." Ryan said, still milking the officer's dick, bringing him dangerously close to release, before letting the pressure subside so that the officer had to wait yet a while. "That drug-charge and the other stuff you say you've got on me...I want them dropped..."

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

Bosco couldn't believe what he was hearing!

He realised that this had been a plan the Irishman had had all along and he had just fallen for it, head first. He also realised that this was probably a desperate act from a desperate man. O'reily wouldn't have done this unless he had nothing else to offer. In other words, he wasn't going to get any more information from the Irishman because there was no more information to get.

He was going to stop right there and then, but he liked the thought of the Mick being so desperate that he had done this.

_That's it... Let him suffer a bit longer... _he thought._ ...This might be a good way to show that cocky-ass Mick a lesson! Besides, maybe, if I get him to offer something in return for me dropping the charges we have on him, I might be able to get him for bribery too._

"Yeah..? So, what do I get if I drop those charges, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know...How about ...I suck your cock...?"

All right! That was it!

Bosco was immediately brought back to reality.

What they had done was one thing, but having his dick in someone else's mouth, not to mention Ryan O'Reily's mouth, was something else. Especially since there was no guaranty what the asshole would do...He might even bite it off, as far as Bosco knew!

The thought of that made Bosco's mind cool off instantly!

Stop this.

Now.

He opened his eyes only to find the Mick squatting in front of him, with his hand on Bosco's dick and his eyes closed, yet fully concentrated on apparently making him feel good.

Bosco struggled to keep his mind cold.

"Yeah...? Well, how about I shove you back in the cage where you belong, and add a charge of bribing a police officer to that 'little' list of charges?" He said sweetly, pushing the Irishman so that he fell backwards and landed, ass first, on the hard tile floor.

O'reily stayed down for a moment, blinking in disbelief.

"What!"

As Ryan tried to get up, Bosco said: "Stay down!"

The Irishman was sensible enough to do just that.

Bosco swallowed all his lust in one gulp, willing his dick to go limp, and tucked himself in before answering the man still lying on the floor.

"Asking a police officer to drop any kind of charges in return for sexual favours. That would qualify as a bribe, that could give you.. Oh...Say, at least two more years..."

He then crouched down, looking the man on the floor closely in the eyes.

"I ain't no fag, O'reily...Never have been, never will, so I'm afraid whatever little plan you had mapped out ain't gonna work on me... Now get up and let's go!"

He harshly took the Irishman by the arm, yanked him up into a standing position, and led him towards the door.

"Oh, come on, man, I was just kidding ya!"

"Were you now? Well, I didn't think it was all that funny..."

" Oh, come on, you know you liked it...Come on..."

"Shut up!"

By now they were standing before the cage and Bosco was unlocking it.

"Come on, Boscorelli! At least let me wash my hands, huh!"

Ryan could feel his hand being all sticky from...Something he'd rather not think about what it was...

"Nope."

With that, he threw the Irishman through the open door, making him stumble lightly, and slammed the door shut.

It didn't take long for Ryan to recover.

"You cocksucker!"

"Oh, you're one to talk!"

Wednesday 12.00 A.M.

At lunchtime the next day, Ryan was finally drawing his first breath of fresh air in more than 24 hours.

They had started processing him for release at exactly eleven o'clock, not a minute before, and since everyone seemed very busy, he wasn't out until now, and now it was 12 o'clock!

_Assholes!_

Thank god it hadn't been Boscorelli letting him out of the cage though.

In fact, Ryan hadn't seen the officer since he threw Ryan back in the cage yesterday evening.

_Cocksucker's probably too ashamed to show his face around me! Serves him right; he wanted that!_

Still, Ryan couldn't quite shake the thoughts of what had happened.

Of what he had done...

_If this get's out on the street..._

_And since it's Boscorelli we're talking about, it will...He's bound to spread this wide and far, just to fucking gloat!_

_Fuck! My rep is fucking D-E-A-D!_

He walked down the street, wearing his head high, in spite of his inner turmoil, when he saw a familiar face. It was the secretary from the precinct; the one who had given him the magazine.

"Well, hello there!"

He suavely slid up to the girl walking across the street.

"Um..Hi..." she smiled.

"Thanks for your help yesterday...I really appreciated that."

"Yes, well, you're welcome..."

"Listen, you don't have to be nervous. I ain't a bad guy, ya know...I'm like, the sweetest guy on the planet; in fact, to show my appreciation for yesterday, why don't I buy you lunch or coffee or something? You are going out for lunch, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, I...I am..."

She hesitated for a while but then said: "Um...O.K..."

_Perfect!_ Ryan thought. _I don't have to be home until two, which leaves ample time for some...Romancing...God knows I could use that before going home to face Shannon!_

"Do you like 'Denny´s'? We could go to 'Denny´s' maybe?"

"Um, sure..." she smiled shyly at him.

"Great!" He said and offered her his arm like a gentleman.

As the continued walking, he saw one of the men from his gang, nodded do him, and without her seeing it, nodded towards the secretary and leered.

Maybe there was time to save his rep yet...


End file.
